You Thought Wrong
by Yuka Cho
Summary: It only took so long for Syaoran to realize his feelings for Meiling, now will he be able to tell her? It's pure Meili x Syaoli, although S + S *does* play a teensie part in the beginning of this fic.


.You Thought Wrong. By: Masako  
This is pure Meiling x Syaoran, no S + S stuff, ok? If you're an S + S fan willing to open your mind,  
read on. If you prefer to keep your mind closed, that's fine with me. ^_^ And for the record I think  
this is the longest fic I've ever written!! ^^ They are all somewhere between 16, 18, or 19 b/c you  
can't have 4th and 5th graders yelling about relationships and sleeping with other people. That's a   
big no-no, so...Ja ne!~  
  
*~*~*~*~ Sayoli's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran, and you thought you were in the best relationship ever." Said an aburn-haired boy,   
staring himself in the mirror. If you thought Sakura and Syaoran were a perfect couple? You   
thought wrong. "And she just had to go behind your back and spend the night at another guy's   
house." He sighed. "And there was actually a video to prove it."  
  
It was only natural for him to leave Sakura after what she did. The way she made his   
heart ache so much, and the way she made him mess up his words so much, it took him almost  
an hour to break up with her. When he finally got the words out, he had the clow book thrown  
directly at his head. He was out of it so bad that Meiling had to come, pick him up, and drag him  
all the way home. The claw marks on his right cheek from Kinomoto's fingers were still  
there. It hurt so much to watch her delicate hands attempt to scratch him to death. "It isn't my   
fault," he told her. "I can't stay in this relationship with you...for god's sakes, YOU SLEPT WITH   
ANOTHER GUY!!" he could still hear himself yelling at her in his head.  
  
He moved toward the window sill, his brown eyes narrowing at the backs of two girls walking  
home from school. The one on the right had short brown hair, and the other on the left had long  
gray hair. "Oh god.." he whispered to himself, seeing as to that girl on the right reminded him so  
much of the breathtaking appearance of his new exgirlfriend. He knew he had lost everything. He   
couldn't even stand to go to school anymore. It had been three weeks since he broke up with her,  
and he couldn't bear the sight of her so badly that he missed school. Meiling had been bringing   
home his homework, and sometimes, even Tomoyo and Rika came over to visit. He remembered  
that once, Nakuru, Eriol, and Suppi brought him some flowers. 'Flowers..big woop.' he thought.  
  
Syaoran had to thank Meiling for putting up with his moping around the house. She even offered to  
do his homework for him a couple times. He knew he could count on her. When she brought him  
home from Sakura's house that day, she put him in bed, and sung him a few songs in Chinese. It  
was almost as good as having his own mother sing to him. Come to think of it, she was the spitting  
image of her, really. Their hair was identical, it was only that his mother had worn more makeup  
given birth to five children, and got her figure back in record time without even trying.  
  
There was a knock at his door. "Come in."   
  
*~*~*~*~ Meili's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
There he was again, sprawled on his bed. And his bedsheets were all messed up again too. "Do  
you want me to fix your bedsheets for you, or can you manage?" she said, raising an eyebrow. He   
groaned. "So you want me to do it then?" It wasn't hard to understand him through his groaning,  
grunting, and mumbling. Lately, Meiling had become accustomed to it. "You need to get off the   
bed." He grunted again. Oh, what she would give to have him order her around in English. It   
wasn't like she enjoyed being ordered around, it was just that words would be much easier to   
understand. "Okay..." Meili sighed, and watched her cousin roll over on his back. "Here goes.."   
She could hear him grunt into his pillow. "AAIIYAAAHHH!!!~" She yelled, pushing him over the   
edge of the bed. "ARRRGGGHH!!!" The brown haired chinese boy toppled over on his side. She  
proceeded to fix his bed.  
  
"Still thinking about her?"  
  
(grunt)  
  
"Still hurt?"  
  
(grunt)  
  
"Uhh..you hungry?"  
  
(grunt)  
  
Meiling went red. And she definately wasn't blushing.   
  
"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I FEEL???" She moved toward the door.  
  
"Ehh..?"  
  
"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT KINOMOTO?"  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
"No, I don't, Li-kun. And I'd appreciate it if you just GOT OVER HER." Meili said angrily, slamming  
the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Sayoli's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
'She didn't even finish my bed.' Syaoran thought to himself quietly.   
  
'I didn't expect her to, anyway.' A voice answered.  
  
'Oh, my inner voice again.'  
  
'Yes, indeed. Ever think about how Meili feels?'  
  
'Every day of my life.'  
  
He crawled back onto the window sill, and stared across town. He could pinpoint Sakura's house,  
right there. It was too bad she had to be a bitch and force him to leave her. At least he still had his  
dignity---------and Meiling." Syaoran thought he didn't feelings for Meili. He just didn't realize the  
truth yet. Now he slowly opened the window, and peered down. There was his cousin, Meiling   
tending to the garden. He could tell she was angry, by that trademark expression on her face, and  
her constant Chinese cussing. He wondered if it would be okay to go downstairs and talk to her.  
  
'It's okay,' His inner voice answered again. 'Go.'  
  
Syaoran made his way downstairs, yawning as he went down, and stepped out the back door.   
He hugged Meiling from behind and grinned wistfully. "Thank you for taking care of me these past  
three weeks, and I'm sorry I've been such a helpless whiner." He had just realized what he really  
felt inside, and what his heart had been searching for such a long time.   
  
*~*~*~*~ Meili's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh god,' her mind was in a rush. 'Syaoran is actually hugging me---like he used to in China. Like  
when he used to care about me only, and me alone. I suddenly feel like I'm at home again. Its so   
warm,' she thought. "Your welcome, Li-kun. You know that I would do anything for you." She felt   
a warm hand under her chin. It was his hand. She missed feeling his touch, it had been so long for  
her.  
  
"Do you still think of me like you used to? When we used to be together all the time? Inseperable?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'like you used to, when we used to'?" He sighed. "We're together now, aren't  
we?"  
  
"Yes. But do you think of me?"  
  
"Every day of my life."  
  
Meili was silent.  
  
"I think of the most beautiful fiancee anyone could ever have, every day of my life. And I spend  
every waking hour wondering what you're thinking, and hoping that you're all right."   
  
In the beginning, Syaoran thought he'd be spending the rest of his life with Sakura, but in the end,  
it had been Meiling. Although it took him quite a while to realize his true feelings, nevertheless,   
they spent the rest of their lives together.   
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
